Debería
by Flan con atun - Loca Escritora
Summary: Debería morir , debería mas esta corona me hace inmortal , ¿Ben? , ¿'Hijo?


**N/A: ** Bueno después de mi fallido primer fic de este especial (No encuentra tematica) , me demore mucho en encontrar una temática que no sea muy echada en el Fandom , deberás quería hacer otro sanito , pues aquí también hay niños que leen por el único echo de que sea una caricatura de Cartoon. Pero ni nada mas que hacer pues solo espero no salir ''tan'' linchada en reviews si es que mi mente psicópata merece al menos uno y mi pésima y terrorífica ortografía con mis palabras de niña de 4 años o un mono con un teclado guste. Sin mas tonterías mi fic

**Disclaimer:** Hora de aventura no me pertenece sino a su respectiv creador/a

**Advertencias: **Flan con atún explicito , lenguaje inapropiado , insinuaciones gay (por lo que saldré super linchada por fans Fiolee de seguro :c) , Nada apropiado y super , cruel este no es un fic cómico como los demás este sera fuerte , sin muerte pero sentimientos tristes.

_'Este fic es patrocinado por el Flan con atún , consuma mas Flan con atún , o en su defecto flan de atún y/o variados_

* * *

**Debería**

¿Nadie me conoce? , ¿Nadie sabe sobre mi? , Únicamente recuerdo que estaba con mi prometido y al día siguiente cuidaba un niño , Tal vez suene descabellado pero juraba que un chicle se había comportado bien conmigo, ¿Esta mal mi obsesión? , si eso es pecado que la chica me mate , pero que a el no lo deje llorando , fue la persona mas caballerosa conmigo desde que mi prometido , murió, Pero por favor al menos amalo como mi intento de amarlo fue. Trato de no estar tan loca , trato de caerle bien a los demás ¿No recuerdas cuando te dije que quería ir de aventuras? , me rechazaste , y me dolió demasiado

Trato de lucir fuerte con mi ejercito de lado . ¿Con la corona solo consigo dolor? , Solo busco a quien amar , quien me acepte , ¡Alguien que no muera antes! , quien se case conmigo , Pero no encuentro a nadie como el , mi amado , pero llega la muerte mas rápido de lo que uno espera , Así que solo deseo , encajar.

Si esta corona es el precio tómala , !Tómala y entiérrala! , !Aleja a esa fuente de dolor de mi! , !Matame si no desaparece! , Todos me toman como basura ¿Eso soy? , Matame , pero no lo dejes sufrir , Para mi , es tarde.

-¿Quien soy? ¿Donde estoy? ¿¡Estoy muerta!?

-¿Que soy? ¿Donde están? ¿¡Mutaron!?

-¿Existo? ¿El aún sigue? ¿¡Murió!?

Azoto el piso con mis lagrimas , pues me di cuenta nada me queda , ¿Sobreviví como mutante? o ¿Morí como humano? , creo que eso paso , Ben* Por favor perdóname , Por todo lo que hice , todo lo que trate de hacer y nunca logre . Olvídame , pues muerto ni podrás recordarme . Perdoname y Olvídame Ben te lo suplico

No se si lo saben , estoy enferma Bipolarismo , Esquizofrenia , y otras enfermedades mentales , que me ha llevado a quedarme con un pingüino de amigo , gracias a la corona

No me arrepiento de haber usado la corona salve a un niño quien ahora ni me acuerdo , mas cuando trato de recordar solo logro pocos recuerdos , no se que le dije pero creo que lo lamentare hasta después de muerta

Y esto dicho me lleva a lo peor de todo , Soy inmortal , Odio esto ¿Por qué vivo esto? , ¿nadie mas pudo haberlo hecho? , Crueldad , muertes eso me muestra la corona .

Por eso debería morir pero mi corona es mi cruz y mi castigo y sin saber la razón del por qué de este la sigo llevando

Hace poco mi '' hijo''* me informo algo , es homosexual y esta feliz ahora , pero a pesar no sabia por que me lo contó , llore toda la noche , dolía no saber que le hace a alguien confiarte esto ¿Una broma? , Los recuerdos me envuelven , no se que haré , pero si sobreviviera , no soportare mas , ¡Extraño ser amada!, querida y mas.

-¡Hey Simone!

-¿Quien es ella?

-¡Tú!

-Recuerdame por favor

-¿Ben? - El nombre del dicho salio de sus labios

-Si , soy yo Benjamín

-Lo lamento Benjamín , no te conozco

Dicho esto una canción empezó

-¿Quien gozaba al bailar? , Tu Simone

-¡Ya se quien eres! - una sonrisa se formo

Mas de la nada unas voces empezaron a sonar a medio de la habitación una luz apareció y jalo a Benjamín antes de recordar mas

Las voces infernales se mezclaron con la música formando la extraña melodía

Me tape los oídos horrible sonido , sofocante , tormentoso ¿y Benjamín?

al verlo , trato de usar sus poderes de hielo para traerlo , era inutil

¡Benjamín! ¡Benjamín!

Otra vez volvió al mundo , otra ilusión esquizofrenica , lloro otra vez pero mas de la misma nada reía mientras lagrimeaba , igual cuando agarro ese cuchillo y sacrifico a otro pingüino.

Debería morir

Debería morir

Debería...

* * *

Fin ,

*Ben = Betty , pero como creo yo no recordara lo mínimo es al menos Ben de Benjamín

*''hijo'' = Le dice así porque si han visto I remember you , sabrán que la trato como hija y otro recuerdo seria este

Bueno , me falta la parte del especial , pero no me resistí :c

Gracias.


End file.
